


One of Many

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into one of the many possible timelines Homura experienced in her quest to save her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“MADOKA!  DUCK!”

 

The pink haired girl dove for the ground, groaning as her bow nearly skewered her in the side.  A bullet whizzed over her head, obliterating the familiar that was about to sneak up behind her.  Madoka scrambled to her feet and shot Mami a grateful smile before returning to the battle.  Her arrows flew from her bow, eliminating several enemies.  Sayaka and Homura weren’t too far away, dispatching their fair share.  The blue haired knight sliced through them while Homura seemed to teleport, enemies blowing up behind her.

 

Together the four fought their way through the labyrinth, dispatching the familiars that tried to kill them.  Finally they reached the center of the twisted place, encountering the Witch that created it.  It looked like a cute little doll, with its head in the shape of a wrapped piece of candy.  The room was decorated with colorful platforms, long legged chairs and tea tables. 

 

Sayaka smiled.  “This looks like an easy one!  Probably won’t even put up a challenge!”

 

Homura frowned, adjusting her shield.  “We shouldn’t underestimate it.  It’s still very dangerous.” She reached into that seemingly endless space within her shield and pulled out another homemade bomb. 

 

The sound of a musket being readied drew Madoka’s attention.  Mami had a wide smile on her face as she aimed her weapon.  “True but let’s not give it the chance, shall we?” She fired, tossing the weapon aside and procuring two more, firing them at the witch. 

 

“Hell yeah!” Sayaka charged forward as the witch was knocked from its chair, three bullet holes in its body.  She charged, raising her sword and cutting right through it.  It dropped to the ground, sliced clean in half.  “Woohoo!” Sayaka raised her sword in victory, turning to the others with a wide smile.  “Sensei was right!  We have to take the initiative!” 

 

Mami chuckled, resting her weapon on her shoulder.  “Indeed.  Now we can…why isn’t it gone?” The older girl frowned.

 

Madoka looked around, she was right.  By now the labyrinth should have faded away.  But it was still here, still as vibrant as ever.  Which meant…her eyes widened in horror and she turned in time to see a huge caterpillar creature emerge from the remains of the doll-like witch.  It was enormous, with a grinning, clown-like face.  “SAYAKA!”

 

The blue knight froze, her eyes wide as she sensed the danger behind her.  She slowly turned, as though encased in jelly.  She watched helplessly as the creature lunged for her, mouth wide and full of jagged teeth. 

 

Madoka screamed, Mami looked on in frozen horror. 

 

In the next instant the witch chomped down, the mushroom exploding in its teeth.  Sayaka was lying in front of them, breathing heavily but otherwise fine.  Homura was kneeling next to her, frowning.  She looked down at Sayaka.  “I told you so.  Never judge a book by its cover.”

 

Whatever Sayaka would have responded with was cut short as the witch roared.  The girls sprang into action.  Mami and Madoka darted off to the sides, musket and bow respectively aimed and firing.  They kept it distracted, drawing its attention from the other two girls. 

 

Homura grabbed Sayaka’s shoulder.  “I need you to attack it from above!  I have an idea!”  She smirked.  “Stab it right on top of its head, can you do that?”

 

Sayaka grinned.  “Consider it done!” She charged forward, tossing her sword right at the witch, which roared and flailed, causing Mami and Madoka to dodge.  The girl continued running, dodging its tail and teeth.  Instead of going right at it, she ran for the side, leaping onto a platform.  She continued jumping platforms while the two long-range fighters kept up their distractions.  She finally reached a platform where she had a good sight of the top of its head.  She waited, ready to pounce.  Finally it reared back, an arrow beneath its head but not enough to kill it.  She leapt, producing two swords.  She landed on its head, instantly spearing it with her swords.  She held on tight as it roared, thrashing a bit.

 

That’s when Homura struck.  She twisted her shield, stopping time just as the witch roared.  She ran forward, tossing bomb after bomb into the creature’s maw and down its gullet.  She returned time to its normal flow.  “FIRE IN THE HOLE!” She screamed.

 

Instantly Mami and Madoka dove for cover.  Sayaka leapt off of the witch, caught by Mami’s ribbons and carried to safety.  Homura dove just as the bombs went off, reducing the witch to gooey pieces which splattered everywhere.  It was a few tense seconds, waiting to see if the witch reformed.  When the labyrinth started to fade, they relaxed, returning to their normal forms. 

 

Homura walked forward, picking up the leftover Grief Seed as the others limped forward.  She turned to them, her friends, her eye on Madoka especially.  They all looked frazzled and exhausted, but they were smiling.  It made her smile too.

 

“You killed it, it’s yours.” Mami said before Homura could say anything.  “To the victor, go the spoils.”

 

Homura blushed a bit and held it out anyway.  “But who needs it the most?” The others shook their heads.

 

“I’m good, I did get the last one.” Sayaka ensured, stretching her arms.  “Whooo!  That one was a doozy.” She smiled at Homura.  “Thanks for saving my butt back there.  You were right, just because it looks like an easy target probably only means it can swallow you whole.”

 

Madoka ran forward, hugging both girls tightly.  “You were amazing!  That was an excellent plan!” She drew back, bouncing on her heels.  “I think we should celebrate.” She turned to Mami.  “How about tea and cake?  Sensei?”

 

Mami’s eyes widened just a bit and Homura swore she could see her blushing a bit as she smiled.  “I would like that very much.  We can go to my home.  I recently baked a rather yummy cake I think you girls would like.”

 

With that they started for Mami’s apartment.  Madoka was cheerfully talking with Sayaka, the latter blushing as her crush was mentioned.  Homura walked a bit behind, watching the three with slightly misty eyes.  It was odd, not having Kyoko with them, but she liked this dynamic.  Sayaka seemed happier, and she started to hope that maybe she would abstain from that dark path.  In fact, everything about this timeline seemed cheerful and full of hope.  Homura smiled.  Maybe, just maybe this would be the one.  She fell into step alongside Madoka and Sayaka, laughing at the joke the latter made.  Yeah, things would turn out alright.


End file.
